


of everything and nothing

by starwrights



Series: in bits and pieces [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, chae dodo - Freeform, mx theatre alter egos, soft girlfriends being soft, yoo yeojoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrights/pseuds/starwrights
Summary: Chae Dodo and Yoo Yeojoo, in a few thousand words or less.aka a bunch of ficlets set in thego for the girluniverse that I can't fit anywhere in the main storyline.





	1. let me tell you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with a peace offering after being away for so long

Yeojoo isn’t an affectionate person, this much Dodo knows.

She also isn’t showy or anything of the like and while sometimes Dodo wishes Yeojoo would be more open with her affection, she’s learned to treasure the moments Yeojoo does show it, stowing every memory in every crevice her mind and heart would allow.

She’s also learned that Yeojoo’s brand of affection takes on various forms. Like when she cooks for Dodo whenever she can, or when she nags at her to rest after a long day of schedules or uni. Her goodmorning and goodnight texts when they’re not together are also some of Dodo’s favorites, because they always come without fail and they’re always the same  _ Good morning, let’s get through today without getting hurt!  _ and  _ Good night, sleep well ♡ _ . They’re simple words but Dodo treasures them all the same. 

Another thing she’s learned is that while Yeojoo isn’t affectionate in its very essence, she can be quite touchy. Dodo’s pretty sure Yeojoo does it unconsciously. Like when she starts playing with Dodo’s fingers when they’re curled up together watching Disney movies, or whenever Yeojoo holds on to her pinky finger whenever they’re out. One way or another, there’s always a point of contact between them and just like everything else with Yeojoo, Dodo treasures these tiny little things with all of her heart.

Sometimes, when Yeojoo is in a particular mood, she becomes extra clingy and these moments never fail to catch Dodo off guard. Innocent touches and hand-holding she can endure but there are times where Yeojoo’s just— God how can she explain this?

Usually, whenever they watch whatever it is they fancy, it’s either they’re on opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled under a shared blanket. Sometimes they’re curled in on each other with Yeojoo’s head leaning against Dodo’s shoulder and Dodo nuzzling the top of Yeojoo’s head from time to time. Sometimes Dodo has her head on Yeojoo’s lap while the smaller girl cards her fingers through Dodo’s hair, ultimately lulling her to sleep not even half an hour in. 

But tonight, after Dodo’s settled on her end of the couch, instead of doing the same, Yeojoo cuddles up to her chest, nuzzling her head right under Dodo’s chin. Yeojoo’s arms are loosely wrapped around Dodo’s frame and one of her own automatically comes up to slowly stroke Yeojoo’s hair. Yeojoo releases a sigh just as her chosen documentary starts, completely relaxing on top of Dodo. 

“You’re in a weird mood today,” Dodo tells Yeojoo twenty minutes later. Yeojoo hasn’t moved from her position on Dodo’s chest since then and not that she’s complaining—Yeojoo’s pretty small—but ah, how can she say this? It’s hard to focus on the importance of bees when your girlfriend’s soft and cute and being extremely affectionate when she usually isn’t. 

“I’m not,” Yeojoo murmurs, eyes focused on the screen. Dodo can feel her lips brush against her collarbones when she speaks.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Sure,” Dodo says, patting Yeojoo’s head. “You’re literally on top of me right now but okay, Yeojoo, whatever you say.”

Reaching for the remote, Yeojoo pauses the documentary and the frame is stuck displaying a smiling beekeeper holding up a honeycomb. Then, she raises her head from where it’s been on Dodo’s chest this whole time, her lips jut out into a pout. She looks like she’s only realized their position now when Dodo pointed it out. 

Yeojoo’s adorable, really, and Dodo can’t help it so she leans in for a quick kiss that has Yeojoo stammering, hitting Dodo’s shoulder weakly as she buries her face on the crook of Dodo’s neck. Dodo laughs, arms winding around Yeojoo’s small frame to bring her closer.

“You act as if we haven’t kissed before,” Dodo says, amused. “And if I remember correctly, you kissed me as part of your confession so—” 

“Stop,” Yeojoo whines. Dodo responds by bringing her closer and kissing the top of her head. 

“Never.”

“I hate you,” Yeojoo groans but there’s laughter behind her words so Dodo knows the they hold no real meaning.

“No you don’t,” Dodo says, one hand reaching for the remote to play the bee film. The honeycomb’s beginning to unsettle her. “If you did you wouldn’t be—” 

She doesn’t get to finish that sentence because before she knows it Yeojoo’s lips are on hers, effectively shutting her up from saying anything more. It’s her turn to splutter, and she tries to say  _ something _ but Yeojoo’s already settling on her chest again, eyes on the television in front of them.

“Just shut up and watch the bees, they’re endangered.”

Dodo can only let out a strangled noise that sounds vaguely like a yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me veering off from writing actual stuff for this au with thoughts of "whAT IF YEOJOO AND DODO DID THIS AND THAT AND--"
> 
> so here we are. I swear I'll post actual fic for this au the next time y'all hear from me.
> 
> and, of course, thank you for reading! (and commenting and giving kudos. I never really gotten around to thanking everyone for that.)


	2. keep it short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty fuckin' liar

“Dodo,” Yeojoo starts, blowing at the fringe of her bangs. They’ve been getting really long lately but with her busy schedule, Yeojoo hasn’t had the time to have them cut. She’s considered cutting them herself but she might screw up so she dropped the idea. “Do you think I should grow my bangs out or have them cut?”

Dodo looks up from where she’s been reviewing her notes from one of her majors. She hums, contemplative, tapping her mechanical pencil against her lips in a habit Yeojoo’s learned to recognize when Dodo’s thinking.

After a few moments, Dodo tells her, “Have them cut.”

“Why though?” Yeojoo asks just for the heck of it.

“If I see your forehead for a prolonged period of time I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Yeojoo pushes herself up from where she’s sprawled on the floor, confused. Dodo’s back to reviewing her notes, looking unbothered.

“Stop yourself from doing what?”

Dodo’s brows furrow, furiously erasing something from her notebook. She looks up for a grand total of two seconds, staring Yeojoo right in the eye before she goes back to her notes.

“Giving you forehead kisses.”

Maybe the bangs need to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but this was my fave one out of all the scenarios I've written so far I can't not post it


End file.
